


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Booze Brothers”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Booze Brothers”

**Scott (Emotional Drunk)**

Jeff Tracy was a proud whiskey connoisseur, a hobby he had passed on to his oldest son. Said son, however, had not inherited the ways of responsible drinking. One shot became another and another, until sober Scott turns into a tipsy Tracy. His brothers often reminisce over that time Scott hugged a confused Lord who showed him the way to the bathroom at one of Lady Penelope’s posh parties, or that one evening they found him sobbing into an empty bowl of peanuts at a London pub, decidedly ignoring the sniggering and staring as they hushed him out of there.

 

**Virgil (Parent Drunk)**

Boys will be boys. Especially when adolescent boys whose lives are spent on a secluded island in the South Pacific suddenly find themselves in a rowdy nightclub, surrounded by pumping beats and alcohol galore. The boys know that one of them will help them keep their shit together.   
Virgil Tracy, built like a brick wall dressed in a lumberjack’s outfit, is sipping his fifth Screwdriver of the night – all within the space of an hour. Drunk or not, he will get them back to their flats on Cromwell Road and support them when they’re hugging the toilet bowl at 3am.

 

**Alan (Party Drunk)**

He’s like a puppy whose leash is unfastened for the very first time: allowed to roam free but never out of his brothers’ watchful sight. When Alan Tracy consumes alcohol, he turns into a chatty party animal. He will talk to anyone and everyone, though not always intelligibly as the booze begins to take its toll on his teen brain. For some reason, Alan only does shots – the stronger, the better. 

As the club is getting ready to close its doors, four men are spotted carrying their youngest sibling out of the room and into the unforgiving cold of night.

 

**Gordon (Sloppy Drunk)**

Some people learn from their mistakes, others make futile promises to never make that awful mistake again but never really manage to live up to said promises. Gordon Tracy, the self-proclaimed life of every party, has a tendency to drink anything as long as there’s alcohol in it. He seldom fails to get absolutely wasted by 10pm – staring out at the dancing crowds with eyes that have narrowed into slits – and ends up being shuffled home by Virgil and Scott. He then proceeds to plop into the nearest couch, a mumbling mess dressed in loud tees and fashionably torn jeans. 

 

**John (Blissful Drunk)**

Inbetween missions, life aboard Thunderbird 5 tends to be fairly sheltered, secluded, and soothing. But even an introvert astronaut can’t resist the temptation that is alcohol. John’s too-good-for-this-world innocent cinnamon roll personality gets a special kind of boost when he chugs back bright neon cocktails. A perma-smile will spread across his plastered features and he will be unable to do anything but laugh, feeling deliriously happy to be included in his brothers’s nightlife adventures. 

And then there’s those countless times he awkwardly tells complete strangers how much he loves them even though he has met them only five minutes ago.


End file.
